


Dancing in the Dark (the horizontal tango)

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [3]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Reader is "asleep"Jason.....is not
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Kudos: 70





	Dancing in the Dark (the horizontal tango)

You heard the footsteps clambering down the hall of your cabin to your room. You knew who it was -- nobody else would let themselves in at such an ungodly hour, not to mention you lived in the middle of the woods next to Camp Blood. Sure enough, your door creaked open and a man in bloody clothing and a hockey mask slinked into your room. No words were spoken, you were hoping that he would sleep for once, since he typically was unable to. 

He kicked his boots off and slipped under the covers beside you. He must have assumed you were asleep, as he took off his mask and proceeded to curl up against your back, something you’re sure he’d never allow you to witness. You remained still, hoping to provide him that comfort. 

A few minutes passed and he cautiously reached out to touch your back, fingers lightly caressing it. He almost shuddered at the feeling of your radiating body heat. It felt wonderful, so he wrapped his arm over your torso and pulled you flush against him.

Merely a few minutes had passed of him simply holding you there, yet you could feel his cock twitch with interest against you. The two of you had been intimate before, but it wasn’t something that Jason took lightly, since he had always seen it as taboo. It was almost adorable to you, when things would get hot and heavy he would get embarrassed and leave, often not coming back for days. Eventually you convinced him that it was okay for him to feel the way he does, but he still never initiated.

You could hear his breathing become laboured; it made your heart flutter that could get him going so easily. You purposely shifted in your fake sleep to give him a little more friction, as you wanted to see how he’d react. Predictably, he moaned softly at the feeling and started to rock his hips, grinding himself against you. Small gasps escaped him as he ground up against your body, desperately chasing his release.

He paused briefly to take himself out of his pants completely and get in a better position, putting his leg over yours and thrusting himself between your plush thighs.

And then you started humping back, causing him to groan audibly. 

“Keep going sweetheart, feels good” you sighed contently

With a new vigor now that he knows that you like it too, he rutted against you and grabbed at the rest of your body. You held his rigid cock against your now heat as he moved back and forth against your clit. A squeeze on your hip was his silent request to you. 

“It’s okay baby, finish in my hand now” you cooed.  
Letting out an animalistic growl, Jason used his inhuman strength to thrust erratically against you a few more times before spilling into your hand.

“Feel good?” you asked him as you wiped your hand with a tissue, he nodded sheepishly. 

“Now get some sleep, my love” you whispered, kissing his neck.

Eventually, you heard his breathing even out into content snores, and you drifted off shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! @Thiocyanate14


End file.
